Secrets of the Medjai: Slices of Life, Part 6 - Big Sis
by J-R Virtual Seasons
Summary: Michael helps Emma come to terms with the idea of being a big sister. This slice of life takes place three months after the virtual special 'Medjai Blood'.


Emma knocked on the slightly open door of Michael's bedroom and then inched her way inside. Michael was in the process of reaching to snuff out his candle, but he withdrew his hand as soon as he noticed his visitor.

'Hi, Emmy,' said Michael. 'Kinda late for a visit, isn't it? It's past midnight, you know.'

'Yeah, I do know,' said Emma. 'That means you're thirteen now, Mikey.'

'I guess it does,' Michael said with a smile.

'You're not too old to hang out with me, are you?'

'Never.'

'Is it okay if I sit on your bed?'

'Of course.'

Emma came to sit at Michael's side with a distinctly pensive look on her face. Michael gave her an encouraging smile.

'Did you want to talk about something?' he asked.

Emma cast an appraising look at Michael's bare shoulders and chest, then she asked, 'Are you naked under there, Mikey?'

'No – just topless,' said Michael.

'In that case,' said Emma, 'I'm going to get in with you, if you don't mind.'

'Feel free, Emmy,' said Michael.

He moved across to the far side of the bed and extended his left arm; Emma burrowed under the covers and placed herself in his embrace, wrapping her own left arm around his chest as she settled.

'What's on your mind?' Michael asked.

'Can't you guess?' said Emma.

'Your mum?' Michael suggested.

'That's right,' Emma confirmed.

'Exactly how overdue is she?'

'Two weeks. But I'm not really worried about that.'

'So what _are_ you worried about?'

'I'm worried about myself... myself and the baby, I mean. I just don't feel ready to be a big sister, Mikey.'

'I'm sure you're not the first prospective big sister or brother to feel that way, Emmy.'

'Yeah, I guess I'm probably not. Mikey, if the baby's a boy, do you think I'll lose my Supreme Medjai powers and they'll pass to him?'

'No; I'm sure that won't happen,' said Michael. 'After all, if the Supreme Medjai succession favoured the male line, _I'd_ have the powers instead of you, wouldn't I?'

'Not necessarily,' said Emma. 'That's not how it works with the British monarchy. King George has a younger brother, but Princess Elizabeth and Princess Margaret are ahead of him in the line of succession. By that logic, I'd still be ahead of you in the Supreme Medjai line.'

'Still, I'd bet anything it doesn't work in _exactly_ the same way as the British monarchy. It's _people_ who're sexist; not ancient mystic powers. _You're_ the next Supreme Medjai, Emmy – no one's ever going to dispute that; trust me.'

'Okay, Mikey; I _do_ trust you.'

'I suppose the baby might have powers as well,' Michael ruminated, 'but I'm sure that wouldn't affect yours. I guess we'll just have to wait and see how everything turns out.'

'Yeah, I guess we will,' Emma sighed. 'Mikey, I wish I had some kind of big sister handbook so I knew what I was doing.'

'I don't think _anyone_ really knows what they're doing when a new baby comes along,' said Michael. 'I mean, _I_ hope I can be a good uncle, but I don't know how the hell I'm gonna do it!'

'You're the best uncle in the world,' said Emma, giving him a squeeze.

'I'm not sure my relationship with you is really relevant to this,' Michael said with a laugh. 'And I certainly don't think I can advise you about being a big sister because I'm not a big brother.'

Emma squeezed him again and said, 'You kind of are to me, Mikey.'

'Again,' said Michael, 'I don't think it's going to be _exactly_ the same.'

'Maybe not,' said Emma, 'but you _do_ at least know what it's like to have a brother.'

'Yeah, I guess I do,' said Michael.

'So, what _is_ it like?' Emma asked.

'Very nice,' said Michael.

'Do you think it'll be very nice for me too? And for my little brother or sister?'

'I'm _sure_ it will be, Emmy. Just do what comes naturally to you – you'll be a brilliant big sister! I bet you're pretty excited about the whole thing really, aren't you?'

'Yeah,' said Emma, looking up at him with a smile on her face. 'Yeah, I am!'

'Hold on to that feeling,' Michael advised, 'and everything'll work out just fine.'

Emma nodded, gave Michael a kiss and then jumped out of his bed.

'You're feeling better, then?' said Michael, grinning at her.

'Yep!' said Emma, grinning back. 'I'm going back to bed completely ready to be a big sister, and it's a really great feeling to have!'

* * *

As Emma pulled her bedclothes up to her chin and closed her eyes, Yanit turned over in bed and found herself suddenly wide awake.

'Alex!' Yanit hissed urgently. 'I think my waters just broke!'

Alex's eyes snapped open and he threw back the covers.

'Oh my God!' he exclaimed shrilly. 'It's happening – it's really happening! I'll go get my mom.'

'Good idea,' said Yanit. 'And you'd better get the physician as well. Not that I think he'll be even half as useful as your mother, but we might as well have him too.'

Alex nodded, then he leapt out of bed and ran for the door.

'Alex!' Yanit called urgently.

'What?' said Alex, skidding to a halt.

'Put some trousers on before you go,' said Yanit.

'Oh yeah,' said Alex, 'good idea, Yanit.'

As Alex scrambled into a pair of trousers, Yanit attempted to make herself comfortable on the bed.

'I've just realised,' said Alex, as he zipped himself up, 'this baby is gonna have the same birthday as its uncle. Kinda neat, huh?'

'_Very_ neat,' Yanit agreed.

'Unless you're in labour for more than twenty-four hours,' said Alex, 'which is possible, I guess.'

'Thanks for that pleasant vision, darling,' said Yanit, adopting a wry smile.

'Sorry,' said Alex, grinning sheepishly. 'I'll be back as soon as I can.'

With that, he dashed back over to the bed, kissed Yanit on the forehead, dashed across to the door, and quickly disappeared along the corridor.


End file.
